10 Simple Rules For Dating My Little Sister
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: So... Tristan likes Joey's sister... Well there are some rules he'll have to follow... *note: I kinda messed up on the 3rd chapter ^_^*
1. Joey and Tristan Talk

10 SIMPLE RULES FOR DATING MY LITTLE SISTER!  
  
*Joey and Tristan are in a room, Tristan is sitting down while Joey is standing up*  
  
Joey: I have reason to believe you have a crush on my little sister. Is that true!  
  
Tristan: *sweat drop* Uh...  
  
Joey: *starts to pace* I've got 10 simple rules...  
  
Tristan: Okay.....  
  
Joey: You better get a notepad!  
  
*Tristan takes out a notepad in his jacket*  
  
Joey: Treat her with respect!  
  
Tristan: Okay, that's fair!  
  
Joey: Take her somewhere nice, and I mean NICE!  
  
Tristan: Okay..  
  
Joey: If try to kiss her without her knowing, say goodbye!  
  
Tristan: What'do you mean by "goodbye"?  
  
Joey: I mean... Oh forget it, you know what I mean!  
  
Tristan: Okay, next!  
  
Joey: When you are out for dinner, eat politly!!!  
  
Tristan: But you don't...  
  
Joey: Quiet! I'm not done!  
  
Tristan: Fine.  
  
Joey: Ummm... What was it again?.... Oh yeah! Take her to a nice movie...   
  
Tristan: So that means no horror?  
  
Joey: NO HORROR!  
  
Tristan: OK!  
  
Joey: Don't try to make moves on her!  
  
Tristan: Ok..  
  
Joey: Don't forget her birthday, and her favourtie holidays!  
  
Tristan: ^_^ No problem  
  
Joey: If you go to a party don't wear something that'll make her embaressed to know you!  
  
Tristan: No Problem!!  
  
Joey: If you wanna be with her for a LONG time, NO FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS!  
  
Tristan: Okay that's simple for me...  
  
Joey: O_o.... You dump her...or break her heart... you won't be able to see the light of day again!!!  
  
Tristan: *glup*  
  
Joey: Be honest with her! Unless it is a white lie...  
  
Tristan: *Counts on fingers...* Ummm Joey that's 11 rules...  
  
Joey: Hmmmm So it is.... Anyways you are now prepared to date my sister!  
  
Tristan: Ummm... Joey I do like your sister.. But...  
  
Joey: But what?  
  
Tristan: No.. But I'm already dating her...  
  
Joey: WHAT?! WHY I OUTTA KICK YOU ROMEO BUTT!!!  
  
Tristan: Cool it Joey... I was kidding... *thinks: Or was I?..* 


	2. The Rules Come into Play

The Rules are put into Play  
  
*Tristan just asked Joey's sister on a date*  
  
*Joey is hiding behind a wall*  
  
Serenity: ...okay then pick me up at 6:00  
  
Tristan: Alright, no problem.. Okay See ya!  
  
Serenity: 'kay bye!  
  
*Tristan and Serenity leaves*  
  
Joey: Hmmmm... I betta make sure that Tristan remember's the rules.....  
  
---5:55pm---  
  
*Trsitan arrives at Serenity's house*  
  
*Joey is hiding in a bush*  
  
*Tristan knocks on the door*  
  
Serenity: Oh hi Tristan! You're 5 mins early...  
  
Tristan: Is that a problem?  
  
Serenity: No.. Let me just get my purse and we can go!  
  
Tristan: Okay..  
  
*Serenity gets her purse and locks the door of the house*  
  
Tristan: Okay, now we can go!  
  
Serenity: Where are we going?  
  
Tristan: Oh, I wanted to go to a movie, you can choose...  
  
Serenity: Okay, great!  
  
*Tristan and Serenity get on Tristan's motorcycle and leave*  
  
Joey: To the movies eh... well--  
  
*A squrriel comes up to Joey*  
  
Joey: Shoo!   
  
*The squrriel bites Joey's.... hand* (This story has no Hentai, and for those of you who thought nasty thoughts: You guys are poo poo heads if you think this story has Hentai!)  
  
Joey: OOOWWW!!!!!!! I hope I don't have rabies..........  
  
@ the movies  
  
Trsitan: Which movie do you wanna see?  
  
Serenity: Hmmm.... How about the 'Pharoh's Quest' (--- I made that up! ^_^')  
  
Tristan: Okay  
  
*Joey (with bandages on his hand) in a long coat and hat behind them*  
  
Tristan: 2 tickets to the Pharoh's Quest please!  
  
Ticket person: Okay here..  
  
*Tristan and Serenity walk into the teather*  
  
Joey: Hmmmmm.... Betta follow 'em  
  
*Joey buys a ticket to Pharoh's Quest*  
  
@ the lobby  
  
Tristan: Hey do you want something to eat?  
  
Serenity: Sure! Large popcorn and a medium coke, okay?  
  
Tristan: Sure... *thinking: hmmm I better make her happpy, otherwise Joey won't be...*  
  
*Joey is hiding in a trashcan*  
  
Joey: He better be following my rules!  
  
*A person throws out a half-eaten candy bar and an empty soda can*  
  
Joey: Ugh.....  
  
*Tristan pays, and they leave and go into the teather room*  
  
*A woman with her sick looking boy*  
  
Woman: See.. That's what happens when you eat too much candy and see a scary movie!  
  
*takes a bag full of something and throws it out*  
  
Joey: AAAGGHHH!!!! *knocks of the trash can*  
  
*Man at the cosetion, cosention... argh... snack place thing looks at the knocked over trash can*  
  
Man: O_o  
  
Joey: -.- I'm in trouble....  
  
*Man walks over and opens the lid*  
  
Joey: Oh hi! I was looking for ummm..... My...... Ticket! Yes I kinda thrown it out and I was looking for it!  
  
Man: O_o  
  
Joey: Ummm.... I'll be going now!! *rushes to the teather room*  
  
---In the Teather Room---  
  
Tristan: Let's find a good seat...  
  
Serenity: How about here?  
  
Tristan: Okay!  
  
*The Lights go dim*  
  
Joey: No!  
  
People: Shhhh...  
  
Joey: How am I suppose to find them now!!!  
  
People: SHHHHH!!!!  
  
Joey: OH QUIET THOSE ARE JUST PREVIEWS!!!  
  
People: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: What's going on back there?  
  
Serenity: I dunno...  
  
Movie: Long ago a great Pharoh play a powerful game of power and heart...  
  
Tristan: Oh look it's starting!  
  
Joey: Listen people! The movie is starting so don't 'Shush' me!  
  
People: Shut your mouth man!!!  
  
--Back in the Lobby after the movie---  
  
Serenity: That was a great movie!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, except for when the person was making lots of noise and got kick out...  
  
Serenity: Yeah that was annoying...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Boy from movie:..... what should I call you friend?  
  
'Pharoh' from movie: Friend... I word to be worthy of... For now...Just call me....  
  
Joey: Let go of me!!!  
  
People: SHHH!!!  
  
*Sercurity Guards take him outside*  
  
*Tristan takes Serenity home*  
  
Serenity: That wasn't what I thought it would be, with all that noise and such.....  
  
Tristan: Maybe we should reschedule?  
  
Serenity: Okay!  
  
*Serenity walks into the house*  
  
Joey: Hi sis!  
  
Serenity: Joey? What are you doing here?  
  
Joey: Ummm.... Just came to visit....  
  
Serenity: ...And.... Why do you smell like...Vomit, and what happened to your hand?  
  
Joey: -_-' I don't wanna talk about it.... 


	3. The Second Date!

THE SECOND DATE!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
this is for the ppl who requested it!! ^_^ Enjoy!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: So my sis told me that you went on your 1st date  
  
Tristan: Yeah.. And it wasn't what she expected..  
  
Joey: How so?  
  
Tristan: Someone in the theatre.. Long story...  
  
Joey: I see..  
  
Tristan: We're gonna try again tonight..  
  
Joey: WHAT!   
  
Tristan: We're going to go for dinner!  
  
Joey: WHAT!!!  
  
Tristan: Do you have some sorta hearing problem?  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
Tristan: Okay then..  
  
Joey: What restaurant?  
  
Tristan: I was thinking of this new place...  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Tristan: "Lunar Lunette" (--I made that up..)  
  
Joey: pretty fancy..  
  
Tristan: I wanna make a good impression..  
  
Joey: I see..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@ Serenity's House  
  
*Joey once agian Hiding in the bushes..*  
  
Tristan:*rings the doorbell: dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum dum^* *sigh* I hope this will work out....  
  
Serenity: Oh hi Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Here *hands a bouquet of assorted flowers*  
  
Serenity: Oh wow..  
  
Joey Thinking: Hmmm interesting..   
  
Tristan: Ready to go?  
  
Serenity: Alright!   
  
*they leave on tristan's motorcycle*  
  
Joey: I gotta follow them! *stands up*  
  
*Squirrel climbs up Joeys leg and steals his wallet and climbs up a tree*  
  
Joey: Hey you!!*runs to the tree* Come down here!! gimme back my wallet!!  
  
Squirrel: tsk tsk tsk-i tsk-a tsk-i tsk-a  
  
Joey: What!!  
  
Person: Hey you talking to a squirrel?  
  
Joey: WHAT?! NO!!  
  
Girl: I'm CiCii, I can talk to it!  
  
Joey: WHA!!  
  
CiCii: *goes up to the tree* tisk-a tis-ki squeak-um.. tisk-a  
  
Squirrel: tisk-a tsk-a tski tsk-um...  
  
CiCii: Oh I see... It says you are an idiot...  
  
Joey: Grrr.. tell it give me my wallet back and i'll give it sunflower seeds..  
  
CiCii: tisk-a tsk-a tski tisk-a tis-ki squeak-um tisk-o  
  
Squirrel: tisk-ok *throws the wallet at Joey*  
  
Joey: Finally!!  
  
CiCii: Tsk-tsk!  
  
Joey: Thank you!!  
  
CiCii: No Problem!!  
  
Joey: What can I do to pay you back?  
  
CiCii: Oh nothing..  
  
Joey: No Anything! Think of it as paying you back for getting me my wallet!  
  
CiCii: Well... You can take me out to dinner!  
  
Joey: O_O fine..  
  
CiCii: tonight!  
  
Joey: Uh...  
  
CiCii: At the Lunar Lunette!  
  
Joey: *thinks* OKAY!  
  
CiCii: Let's go! You pay!  
  
Joey: What!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@ the Restaurant  
  
*Tristan and Serenity are eating and looks like they're have a good time*  
  
CiCii: Let's take that table! *points to a table next to tristan's and serenity's*  
  
Joey: Okay...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan: Are you having a good time?  
  
Serenity: Great!   
  
Waiter: Would you like anything off the dessert cart?  
  
Serenity: oh sure! I'll have that apple pie!  
  
Tristan: No thanks.. I'm full!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: So, where did you learn to talk to squirrels?  
  
CiCii: Well... It's hard to say.. but before you think of me as a freaky person who talks to squirrels DON'T!  
  
Joey: Ok Ok sheesh... *listening to Tristan and Serenity's conversation..  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan: I find this date a lot better then the last one!  
  
Serenity: Yeah! Plus I never realized that movie theatres could be noisy!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Tristan returns Serenity home*  
  
Serenity: Thanks that was a better date!  
  
Tristan: I had a good time too!  
  
Serenity: Bye!  
  
Tristan: Bye!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened to Joey? He was left with the bill..   
  
Joey: This teaches me to not eat a lot..  
  
CiCii: Don't worry.. I'm cleaning too..  
  
Joey: Yeah.. Yeah.. Thanks.. 


	4. Double Date

Some People are wondering who this "CiCii" Charater is.. She is just some name I thought in my head... Not a friend... None of my friends like Joey.. They all consider him a dork.. I consider him as an egotistical manica... Anyways on with the fic!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
@ The school  
  
Tristan: Well I heard you had a date last night, Joey..  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Tristan: I dated with someone named CiCii..  
  
Joey: ¬_¬... No comment...  
  
Tristan: Ah-ha..  
  
Yugi: *walks over* Hi you guys!  
  
Joey: Hi yugi..  
  
Yugi: huh? What's wrong?  
  
Joey: Well I have to go on another date...   
  
Yugi: With who?... Mai?  
  
Joey: *under breath* I wish..   
  
Yugi: What was that?  
  
Joey: *ahem* I mean... Yeah right like she would go on a date with me! heh he he hehehehe *thinking: I'm making myself depressed..*  
  
Tristan: How about a Double date! Joey and your date, Me and Serenity...  
  
Joey: grr..   
  
Tristan: What.. You said I could date her..  
  
Joey: *mumble mumble*  
  
Tristan: O_o  
  
Joey: Fine..   
  
Tristan: Serenity and I are having a picnic on Saturday, we can have a double-date then!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
@ SATURDAY IN DOMINO PARK ( if there is such...)  
  
Tristan: *unfolds the picnic blanket*   
  
Serenity: I have the food!  
  
Joey: What do we have today?  
  
CiCii: I helped pack too!  
  
Joey: Man, oh man I'm hungry...  
  
CiCii: *hands him a bowl of rice*  
  
Joey: *takes it* OOooO Rice.. *starts to eat it..*  
  
Tristan: ¬_¬  
  
Serenity: ¬_¬  
  
CiCii: ¬_¬  
  
Tristan: What ever you do keep your hands away from his mouth!!  
  
CiCii: Heh heh heh..  
  
Serenity: heh heh heh..  
  
Joey: *finished the bowl of rice* Ah... That was good..  
  
All 3: Uh... -_-'  
  
CiCii: *eats an apple*  
  
Serenity: *drinks orange juice*  
  
Tristan: *eating a sandwhich*  
  
Joey: *eating another bowl of rice...*  
  
------After------  
  
Serenity: *sigh* this was fun...  
  
Tristan: Uh-huh...  
  
Joey: Look! a sunset!!  
  
CiCii: Opps.. I have to go home... Babysitting my baby brother and sister...  
  
Joey: Aww too bad..   
  
Tristan: *elbows joey on the arm* walk her home...  
  
Joey: What?  
  
CiCii: He has a point...  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Serenity: CiCii..  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Serenity & Tristan: walk her home! (and) CiCii: Walk me home!  
  
Joey: Oh... Okay..  
  
*CiCii and Joey get up and walk away*  
  
Serenity: Oh wow.. The sunset is beautiful...  
  
Tristan: Yeah...  
  
**( This is getting to mushy for my taste...)**  
  
**fastforward**  
  
Serenity: I think we should get going... it's getting cold... *shivers*  
  
Tristan: Yeah.. Here take my jacket.. *gives her his jacket*  
  
Serenity: Thanks...  
  
**they walk home**  
  
@ Serenity's house   
  
Serenity: Well I hope Joey had a good time too...  
  
Tristan: Yeah.. Did you have a good time?  
  
Serenity: Yup.. except for when Joey ate all that rice so quickly...  
  
Tristan: Yeah I almost lost my finger!  
  
Serenity: *laughs*  
  
**( Okay too mushy again... -_-')**  
  
**fast forwards**  
  
(On the phone)  
  
Joey: Hey Serenity!  
  
Serenity: Hi Joey!! Did you have fun?  
  
Joey: Yeah... except...  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Joey: a Squirrel stole my wallet again....  
  
Serenity: Oh Joey, stop joking!  
  
Joey: Uh.. I'm not...  
  
Serenity: Uh...  
  
**flash back**  
  
*****Joey is walking CiCii Home*****  
  
Squirrel: *comes up to joey and steals his wallet*  
  
Joey: Hey!! *chases the squirrel*  
  
CiCii: Hey wait!! Talks to the Squirrel: Hey! Atttend! Donne son portefeuille à Joey!!  
  
Joey: Why are you speaking French to it!?  
  
CiCii: French works too!  
  
*****End Flash Back*****  
  
Serenity: Oh wow... Well how did it get to your wallet?  
  
Joey: That's what I wanted to know...  
  
Serenity: *laughing* oh.. I have to go..  
  
Joey: 'Kay see ya tomarrow!  
  
Serenity: Okay! Bye Joey!! 


	5. Intervention

Intervention eh...Hmmm I wonder who....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity: Thanks for taking me shopping!  
  
Tristan: No problem! *blushing*  
  
Duke: Tristan! Serenity!  
  
Tristan: Huh? Grr... Duke...  
  
Serenity: Hi Duke!  
  
Miho: TRISTAN!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: O_O'  
  
Senrenity: So what are you guys doing here?  
  
Miho: I was shopping!!! *holds out 5 shopping bags*  
  
Duke: I was scopping out some of the gaming competition, when I spotted Miho and offered to hold some of her bags! *holds out 3 bags*  
  
Tristan: Oh I see...  
  
Serenity: Huh? is it just me... or does it seem like there are more people ?  
  
Tristan: This is the Domino City Square...Eventally more people will come..  
  
Serenity: Hmm I guess...  
  
*the crowd gets larger*  
  
Sereneity: Huh? *People start pushing Serenity away from Miho, Duke, and Tristan* Ah!  
  
Tristan: Serenity!!  
  
Duke: What the?! *Duke gets pushed the same direction as Serenity* Hey!!!  
  
Miho: Hey! My bags!!! *runs a few steps then gets pushed the other direction*  
  
Tristan: I don't beileve this!! *pushes through the crowd* SERENITY!! DUKE!! MIHO!!!  
  
*the Crowd gets bigger and pushes Tristan Miho's Direction*  
  
Tristan: ARGH!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity: Huh? Where am I?  
  
Duke: I think we are in front of Yugi's Grandfather's Game Shop...  
  
Serenity: you're right!  
  
Yugi: *sweeping up the last bit of dust on the path way* Oh hi you guys! Where's Tristan?  
  
Serenity: We got pushed out of the crowd....  
  
Yugi: Oh.. wow.. you got pushed out this far... You wanna come in? Joey and Tea are gonna be here soon..  
  
Duke: Uh.....  
  
Yugi: What's wrong?  
  
Duke: Ummmmmmm... Nevermind..  
  
*Yugi, Serenity, and Duke walk into the store, speciffically 'a louge' room like thing, Yeah..*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan: I think we're far from them...  
  
Miho: Hmph! Duke still has my bags!   
  
Tristan: What's the big deal?  
  
Miho: -'_'- Uh..  
  
Tristan: O_o... Look! We are in front of Duke's Game shop!  
  
Miho: Yeah..  
  
Tristan: I have an idea! You wait here! And I'll go call Serenity! *runs off* See ya!!  
  
Miho: TTRRIISSTTAANN!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: *goes to a pay phone* Hopefully, Serenity has her cell phone with her!!  
  
-----  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Serenity: *Serenity is playing Duel Monsters* Duke can you get that! My cellphone is on the table!  
  
Duke: 'Kay! Hello?  
  
Tristan: What the!? What are you doing with her phone, ya now stealing?!  
  
Duke: What?! No! She asked me to answer it!  
  
Tristan: Grrrr...  
  
Duke: Well maybe I should just hang up!  
  
Tristan: But I need to-  
  
Duke: *hands turns off the cellphone*  
  
Tristan: Grr... Stupid Duke...  
  
-----  
  
Serenity: who was it?  
  
Duke: No one important...  
  
Serenity: oh.. okay..   
  
-----  
  
Tristan: I can't believe it..  
  
Miho: TTRRIISSTTAANN!!!!   
  
Tristan: O_O"  
  
Miho: Wait!!!!!!!! I FOUND SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP!!!!  
  
Tristan: Huh?  
  
Miho: It's none other than Da da da dum!!! JOEY!!  
  
Joey: Heya Tristan..  
  
Tristan: How is he gonna help?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AOI: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
